


A Minor Miracle

by KingCorvidae



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, this is tos but you could read it as aos if you tried hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCorvidae/pseuds/KingCorvidae
Summary: A close call and a confession.





	

The lights in Jim’s cabin were dim, and the temperature was slightly too cool to be considered comfortable for a Vulcan.

Spock stood awkwardly in the doorway of the shared bathroom between their quarters, waiting for Jim to acknowledge him. When the Captain finally raised his head from where it was resting on the desk, his eyes were dull and there were tight lines of tension framing his lips.

“Mr. Spock.” He said quietly. His eyes darted to the chronometer on the wall and he sighed. “I’m afraid I’m not feeling up for chess tonight. Another time.” Spock swallowed as he stepped fully into Jim’s quarters.

“Captain, I… wish to apologize for my actions today.” Spock shifted his gaze to the floor as Jim turned back towards him. He clasped his hands tightly behind his back when Jim stood and approached him slowly.

“Spock.”

“Sir.”

“Look at me.” Jim’s voice was gentle, but firm, and Spock met his eyes with a tight knot in his gut. “You understand why I’m upset, don’t you?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“And you understand why I don’t want you jumping in front of me when we’re being fired upon?”

“Captain, I-” Spock cut himself off at Jim’s stern look. “Yes, Sir.”

“Then you understand that I’m not actually mad at you, I’m just… I was scared, Spock. They could have hit you so easily. You can’t do that again, Spock, promise me.”

“Captain, I was merely trying to-” Another stern glance from Jim had him stopping mid-sentence once more. Spock fixed his eyes on the wall over Jim’s shoulder and straightened his shoulders. “I can make no promises, Sir, but I will try to refrain from defending you in such a manner in the future.” Jim gave him a small smile and started to turn away.

“I suppose that’s all I could expect. Goodnight, Mr. Spock.” Before he could stop himself, Spock had reached out and gently grabbed Jim’s wrist.

“Jim.” The Captain turned, surprise on his face as he glanced down at Spock’s hand.

“Yes?” Spock felt the pulse beating Human-slow beneath his fingers and closed his eyes briefly.

“I am sorry.” Jim’s expression was gentle as their eyes met again.

“I know.” He said quietly. Spock looked at him for a moment longer before raising his other hand to Jim’s cheek, brushing lightly at the fading mark left by the dermal regenerator. The phaser beam had come so close…

“Do you?” He asked. Jim looked shocked, his lips parting, head tilting almost imperceptibly into Spock’s hand.

“I think I might.” He whispered finally. Spock closed his eyes tightly, one hand still encircling Jim’s wrist, the other cupping his face. “Spock?”

“Yes, Captain.”

“May I kiss you?”

“You may.”

Nothing could have prepared Spock for the thrill that went down his spine at the first touch of Jim’s lips, the sharp jolt in his stomach at the light brush of Jim’s tongue. Spock felt his knees weaken as the kiss went on, and Jim gripped his waist tightly when he lifted his arms to cling helplessly at broad shoulders. Vulcans didn’t faint, but Spock felt himself toe the edge of consciousness when Jim nibbled at his bottom lip.

Gasping for breath, Spock finally pulled back and nearly collapsed again when Jim slipped a hand under his shirt and pressed it against his back.

“Bed?” Jim whispered, voice catching. Spock couldn’t make his throat work, so he simply nodded, clutching Jim’s hand tightly as the man led him to the small bed.

Spock slipped his shirts off before he lay back against the sheets, drinking in the sight of Jim’s smooth chest as he removed his own shirt. Spock felt another thrill run through his spine when Jim knelt over him, taking his face gently in cool hands.

“Spock, you’re sure? I don’t want to… Well… You’re sure?” Spock lifted his hands to grip both of Jim’s wrists firmly and met burning hazel eyes with his own.

“I have never been so sure of anything, Jim.”

“God…” Jim moaned and brought Spock’s lips to his again.

Spock floated. He was sure of it. The weightlessness of anti-gravity felt heavy compared to the feeling swelling in his chest. His breath caught raggedly as Jim’s hands slid down his sides, his warm mouth following, and lips were pressed to the skin above his pounding heart. Spock forced himself to keep his eyes open as Jim laid his cheek against his waist, one hand fumbling at the clasp of Spock’s trousers, warm gusts of breath cooling on his stomach.

Spock shivered when Jim pressed another kiss to his abdomen, before sitting up and tugging at his pants. Spock tilted his hips as the fabric dragged down his legs and dropped his head back onto the pillow, closing his eyes. The firm mattress moved slightly as Jim leaned back up to press another heavy kiss to his mouth. Spock raised his hands to Jim’s waist and pulled the other man more firmly against himself, kissing back desperately.

Spock inhaled sharply as Jim started moving back down his body, kissing and biting softly at tender skin. When Jim finally lowered his head and licked the tip of Spock’s penis, he sat straight up with a soft cry. Jim pushed back onto his elbows and stared up at him, confusion plain on his face.

“Spock? What’s wrong?” Spock closed his eyes tightly as Jim stroked his thigh.

“Nothing is wrong, Jim, I simply…” His voice trailed off as an illogical tide of shame rose over him. “I have never…”

“Oh.” Spock opened his eyes and looked down at Jim. His eyes were warm and his small smile was reassuring as he continued to stroke Spock’s thigh. “Do you want me to stop?” Spock bit the inside of his lip and shook his head, mesmerized by the slow drag of Jim’s hand against his leg. Jim caught his gaze again and licked his lips. “Do you trust me?”

“Jim… Of course.”

“Then lie back down, love. Just relax.” Spock all but collapsed as Jim lowered his head again, pressing his cheek to the inside of Spock’s thigh. He started pressing light kisses against Spock's skin, and Spock shifted restlessly as Jim's mouth moved closer to his groin. When Jim pressed his lips to his penis again, Spock simply let his eyes close and he drew in a sharp breath as a warm mouth enveloped him. Spock slowly relaxed further into the bed as Jim continued to suck him.

Spock groaned when Jim finally lifted his head and let his penis fall out of his mouth. His hips twitched involuntarily as Jim pulled at him, lifted him further off the bed and pressed his face into his buttocks, his breathing shallow. Spock squirmed at the cool drag of air as Jim inhaled, sighed when the warmth of the exhale washed over him. He barely managed to keep from shrieking when Jim’s warm tongue pressed firmly against his delicate skin. He moaned as Jim licked long stripes across his opening, clutching helplessly at the covers.

"Jim!" Spock cried out as Jim spread him open further and licked into him even more deeply, alternating between long strokes of his tongue and soft presses of his lips. Spock tossed his head to the side as he felt a finger press gently at his rim, lightly teasing the sensitive skin. Spock whined and pressed his hips down, trying to get more of the sensation, and Jim laughed softly.

“Alright, hold on.” He said. Spock lay boneless on the bed as Jim rummaged around in one of his drawers, before laying back down beside him. Spock sighed when Jim stroked a hand down his chest and leaned down to kiss him again. After a moment, Jim pulled away and moved down between Spock’s legs again. “Just relax.” He murmured again, and Spock nearly bit through his own tongue as Jim slowly pressed one slick finger into him.

Spock heard himself crying out as Jim continued to stretch him, sharp sparks of pleasure rushing through his body. He twisted and reached out for Jim, pulling him back up the bed and kissing him soundly.

“Please, Jim.” He whispered. Jim met his eyes and gave him a soft smile. Spock’s heart fluttered in his side as Jim knelt between his legs, lifting them up to wrap around his waist and, teasingly slow, pushed into him.

Spock clutched at Jim’s broad back and hid his face in the crook of Jim’s neck, panting heavily as Jim filled him. He gasped when Jim pressed forward slightly, the hot pressure in his lower belly growing into a pleasant burn.

Letting his head fall back against the pillow, Spock whimpered quietly as Jim bent to mouth at his throat.

“Oh, Jim…”

“I’m here, Spock, I’m here.” His hands came up to cradle Spock’s face as their eyes met. “Are you alright?”

Spock nodded slowly as he drank in Jim’s expression. His hazel eyes were shining and a small smile lingered at the corners of his mouth. Spock slid a hand up Jim’s back to his hair, tangling his fingers in the longer strands as he pulled Jim’s mouth to his own.

Jim kissed him gently, starting a slow rhythm that Spock found infuriatingly pleasant, the slow drag of Jim’s penis inside of him almost too much to bear. He reached up to gently touch Jim’s face and he gasped when Jim turned his head to kiss his palm.

“Meld with me.” Jim whispered, and Spock closed his eyes and let himself fall. He was immediately filled with light and warmth and love as Jim’s mind eagerly accepted his own. Spock could barely keep from sobbing as Jim surrounded him, inside and out. How the man loved him! His entire being shook as Jim selflessly pressed everything he was towards Spock’s waiting mind.

“T’hy’la…” Spock murmured to him. “My James, my T’hy’la…” Jim shuddered against him, reaching up to cradle his head, and Spock lifted his hips in invitation.

Jim groaned and began thrusting sharply. Spock grit his teeth as a warm, shivery sensation started building low in his stomach. He gasped when Jim entangled their fingers together, and when he reached down and stroked Spock’s penis, once, twice, three times, a hot burst of pleasure radiated through every inch of Spock's body. He arched up into Jim’s chest, calling his name as strong arms encircled him. Another sharp thrill of pleasure that wasn’t his own and a sudden warmth deep inside himself indicated that Jim, too, had found his release.

Exhausted, Spock raised his arms to wrap around Jim’s shoulders. He heard a soft huff and Jim shifted his head to kiss his chest.

It was a testament to Spock’s contentment that he had no idea how much time had passed before Jim finally stirred above him. Reluctantly, Spock let his arms fall and he turned his head to watch Jim through half-closed eyes as he walked to the bathroom. Jim returned with a wet cloth and gently wiped Spock clean before tossing the rag aside and climbing back into the bed. Jim pulled the covers up over both of them and wrapped his arms around Spock's waist, pulling him in close. Spock sighed deeply when Jim kissed the back of his neck, pressing back more firmly into the solid body.

"Stay?" Jim whispered. Spock reached down and covered Jim's hand with his.

"Yes, Jim. I will stay." Another kiss was pressed to his shoulder. Spock could feel the smile against his skin.

"For how long?" Spock twisted in Jim's arms to look at him, and his breath caught at the glow in Jim's eyes.

"For as long as you wish, Jim." Spock could almost feel the warmth radiating from the billiant smile that broke out over Jim's face. He tilted his head to accept the kiss Jim bent down to give him.

"I'd like that very much, Spock. I'd like that very much."

**Author's Note:**

> the real miracle is that i finished this at all.


End file.
